


Not the time (to peek)

by blue_spectrum



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine is wearing a skirt, Inaho is looking, Harklight is too, Rayet knows what’s going on and Nina is a bright ray of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not the time (to peek)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed (twice) by limyth! This is a silly, self-indulgent fic written because Slaine in a skirt is something I like more than expected and because AU is the way I deal with AZ messes.

“This is so wrong”, Slaine laments, looking with horror at the piece of paper in his hand. There, in beautiful and glorious pink, is the scribbled design of a kimono. Or, to be precise, a very liberal version of one.

“No, it’s not, it’s perfect!” Nina is as happy as she can be, bursting with an energy that would be encouraging in almost any other circumstance.

“Why do we have to do this in college too?”, sighs Inaho, his neutral tone giving way to his disinterest on the subject.

“You did this before?”, asks Slaine, appalled, color and hope draining from his already pale face.

“They made me”, the brunette sounds somber and a little, just a bit, annoyed.

“We can use garters now!”, chirps Nina, still as happy, paying no mind to the guys’ conversation.

“T-that may be a little too much, Nina”, Inko tries to placate, open hands in the air, physically attempting to control her friend’s overwhelming energy.

“I agree with the garters”, a soft, deadpan voice announces.

“Rayet too??” Inko almost cries, side glancing at Slaine’s horrified face.

“It’ll be interesting”, the redhead adds, smirking at an unimpressed Inaho.

“Why does this club have so many women?”, Yutaro asks, stage whispering to Kisaki.

“That’s why you joined, remember?”, he points out, relaxed in his chair, quietly accepting his fate.

“And we’ll sell sweets!”

That’s how the conversation had gone.

After that, it hadn’t been too long before he found himself dressed up in a kimono that was nothing like one, save for the sleeves and torso. It was short, only long enough to cover his butt, making him feel incredibly airy but also unprotected. His legs were covered by high socks, a pretty garter adorning the right one. His shoes were some sort of boots he didn’t care about and had just put on, like the rest of the outfit, closing his eyes while Nina cheerfully placed a flower on his head and applied lipstick to him, even mascara and-

It was a blur he had chosen to forget. He just knew he was dressed in a combination of red and white that looked quite nice if he was being honest, and that was all he was willing to acknowledge.

Not that he could ignore it, since the other guys were wearing the same, but in different colors. Yutaro and Kisaki’s outfits had a peculiarity though: they had asked for Nina’s explicit authorization to wear shorts under their kimono, just something simple that wouldn’t disturb the magic. In the end, Slaine had a feeling he was being treated differently, given the effort put on his attire and make-up. He knew he was the only one wearing lipstick and- Blur. The image of Nina happily, joyously applying… products to his face would haunt his nightmares and daydreams.

He had very little to argue against the idea, since it was all for a special occasion, after all. The United Federation of Earth’s University hosted a cultural fair every year, the equivalent to a cultural festival in school, that was famous and anticipated by the young adults from the area. It was a great opportunity to meet people, try to get a date, make out in dark corners, or just hang out.

The fair was a big event, originally intended to be a place where clubs could show what they did or collect some money, but many used it as a distraction from school work and finals, or just to spend some time with friends. That’s what Slaine had done in his freshman year, when the club had mounted an exposition of blueprints and scale models, enjoying a peaceful time with Harklight-san and the other upper-classmen.

But this time, that chaotic group of freshmen had appeared and his sempai had graduated. This time, no one could have said no to Nina, so of course their stand had been a complete success: cross-dressing was way too popular in Japan, if anyone cared to ask him.

And that was how he had ended up in a tight excuse of a kimono, trying his hardest to smile and be polite to their clients while keeping his skirt long enough to cover his virtue. Slaine, just like the rest of the mecha club, spent the whole morning working in the stand, taking and carrying orders from the kitchen to the tables, trying to keep up with the never ending influx of customers.

By 11 am, he had been approached by so many girls and guys already, all of them wanting to take a picture of him, some getting uncomfortably close, their breath prickling over his skin for hours after the fact. The situation had needed Inaho’s intervention more than once, to subtly help him drive unwanted advances away.

While he served another table, he pouted at the memory. Regardless of his valuable help, Slaine had been wary of Inaho too: he could feel his eyes piercing his back, and his hands wandering whenever he got close enough. It made him flustered, stuttering on his words and infinitely more self-conscious about the length of his dress.

“Slaine”, he heard the soft voice of Asseylum calling for him.

“Yes!”

“I’ll cover for you here, Nina says you should hand out fliers for a while”, she had a sympathetic smile on her lips, even if she couldn’t even begin to understand his pain, since she was working primarily in the kitchen, protected from the outside world. “She says it’ll be good publicity”

That was just great, more people to smile to, who could and _would_ try to touch him just because he was wearing some excuse of a dress. He nodded and accepted the papers, apologizing to the girls at the table he had been serving. He adjusted his skirt once more before going away from the stand, all the while feeling Inaho’s eyes following his every step.

He shook the feeling, that was almost like fingers going over his skin, and set to his task, greeting and inviting potential customers to their stand. Contrary to what he had anticipated, almost no one got any closer than necessary, all of the people he had talked to just arriving to the fair and still shy.

He was just sighing in relief, after enough time had passed that it didn’t seem like anything would happen, when of course two guys approached him. Slaine smiled like usual, giving them a piece of colorful paper, ready to turn around to the next person, but he was stopped by one of them taking his wrist to get his attention back.

The guy was being forceful, refusing to let him go, all the while talking about how he should _keep them company_ and go _have some fun_. Not only where they insistent, they were also disgusting in the looks they were throwing his way, that were the same as if they were fondling him. He tried to get rid of them politely, taking one too many ineffective steps back, but the guy just wouldn’t release his grip on him.

It was beyond annoying and disrespectful, so he felt more than justified to put his heeled boots to good use and maybe break one or two of their toes. However, just when his patience had reached its limit, he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and a well-known voice near his ear.

“Excuse me, is there a problem?”, Harklight said, sending one murderous look at the guys that made them take a step back, his height and the firmness of his posture cutting the guys out.

“So you like ‘em old and boring?”, one of them spat, his bowl cut turning rather gracefully when he made his strategic retreat.

Slaine was about to follow him to settle things right, but that gentle hand squeezed his shoulder, the voice rich and warm and affectionate.

“It’s not something you should bother with”, he smiled, his dark eyes soft, calming the blond.

“Harklight-san”, Slaine greeted, sighing before turning to face him fully, smiling up at him. The man was his favorite sempai, always caring and willing to help him. He did what he could in return, but with Harklight it never felt like an imposition and their relationship was the natural encounter of two people that genuinely liked each other.

“Ah, you’re wearing make-up”, he noted, a touch of open surprise in his voice.

“Yes, I had no choice”. He confessed, looking up at his sempai’s dark eyes, barely concealing his pout. He was going to go on telling him about the club’s current state, about Nina’s idea and Inaho, but the man spoke first.

“It looks good on you”, he said, completely honest. It made Slaine blush, the sincerity of those eyes and voice giving him no space to get mad, dissolving the aggressive impulses he had just minutes ago, making him sheepish instead.

“Thank you”, he replied, now overly conscious of Harklight’s warm hand on his back.

“I’ll take care of the fliers, you can go back”

Cut Inaho’s voice, appearing out of thin air, eyes seemingly scanning both men. Harklight jumped a little, withdrawing his hand, and Slaine almost let go of the papers he was handing out.

“Oh, alright! Harklight-san, let me show you our stand. It’s right there, you can see it from here”

Slaine started talking fast and walking towards the mecha club’s stand, leaving Inaho with his stock of fliers and giving him a quick _thank you_ and a nod. They walked side by side, their hands brushing at times, making both of them jump.

It didn’t help that Slaine could still feel Inaho’s eyes on his back.

Once they reached the stand, Harklight sat at the little bar they had set up, and served by Slaine, ordered some of their sweets. He was nothing but polite, speaking with good humor about professor Saazbaum’s cryptic invitation to the fair, something along the lines of “it is in your best interest to attend”. They smiled and chuckled, falling into reflexive silence for a bit, remembering the teacher’s peculiar way with words.

After a while of amiable chat, he got reprimanded by Nina, who was very interested in him smiling at customers other than the sempai. It was good for business, she said. So, sheepish and apologetic, Slaine went back to work, Harklight staying for a while after and then leaving to see the rest of the fair.

\---

Soon enough it was lunchtime, and _not_ soon enough came Slaine’s lunch break. He stretched, as far as it was still safe for his underwear, and let Inko know that he was leaving for the club room for a while. She smiled at him, promising not to tell Nina until he was out of sight, and patted his back sympathetically.

He rearranged his skirt, pulling it down as far as he could, which wasn’t much. He took a deep breath and steeled himself, starting the walk towards the main building, adamantly ignoring all the attention he was getting from the many attendants.

Slaine felt like he had run a marathon, feet and back killing him. He was tired, more so than after finals, limbs heavy and the muscles of his face sore by the permanent smile he had to put on. It wasn’t hard for him to be polite and serve people, but Inaho’s constant looks and those undesirable customers, plus Nina’s constant fussing over his make-up…

He got to their club room and fell heavily on the couch, finally letting himself open his legs without fear of anyone trying to peek under his skirt. He threw his head back and let out a long, deep breath, closing his eyes.

…

The click of the door being opened woke him up, his fist impression being the tightness of his chest, constricted by the kimono’s fabric. He should have loosened it a little before his nap, he realized with a low groan.

“You’ll have to go back soon”, Inaho said, his orange and black kimono’s sleeves moving in soft waves as he walked towards the couch. Slaine had noticed how good the attire fit him, his slim waist looking perfect under the obi. The need to place his hands on those narrow shoulders and slide his fingers all the way down the hem of the skirt had made him swallow _hard_ more than once during the day.

He wasn’t going to tell anyone, but he had been looking too.

“Yeah” he slurred, slowly regaining consciousness. “I’ll have something to eat and- What are you doing?”

Inaho had sat himself between Slaine’s open legs, hands going around his neck without any warning. His body was hot, radiating a pleasant and welcoming warmth that made the blond side glance the door, his own hands taking the other’s waist, conflicted between pulling him in and pushing him off.

“I-Inaho, it’s not the time”, he tried reasoning, something that would usually work on him. Usually.

“It is, too”, the boy whispered, nuzzling Slaine’s neck before biting his ear, not too gently. His hands toyed with the blond locks, feeling their fluffiness and releasing a faint scent of shampoo and sweat.

“I told you, it’s not-!”

“You liked him”, he didn’t stop, leaving tender kisses alongside Slaine’s neck, moving up and down. He waited for an answer other than the soft whimpers the blond was trying to swallow, but when it didn’t came, he bit him once and stopped.

“I- Yes, I _did_ ”, was his reply, stressing the past simple. The brunette smiled into his neck, biting him again, leaving a wet trail with his tongue, soothing the pain.

“Your legs look longer like this”, Inaho whispered to the other’s lips. His hand moving to Slaine’s knee, slowly sliding up his thigh, squeezing through the sock’s fabric. The blond squirmed a little, a soft moan escaping through his pink, glistening lips. The caresses elicited a soft moan. And a punch in the head. Also a knee to the side.

“NOT the time!”, he yelled, indignantly arranging his clothes and leaving the room.

“Killjoy” Inaho smiled, admiring Slaine’s uplifted skirt and following him before anyone else could see it.


End file.
